Many users may discover and interact with content through a search interface, such as a search website or a search application. In one example, a user may utilize a web browser to search for websites, images, videos, and/or other content by submitting a search query into a search engine. The search engine may provide a search results page comprising one or more search results that are relevant to the search query. Displaying the search results page on a mobile device, such as a tablet or a mobile phone, may result in a diminished user experience because merely a few search results may be displayed, and supplemental content may be left out of the search results page.